<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Before you Fall by sleepwhorethey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119558">Fly Before you Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwhorethey/pseuds/sleepwhorethey'>sleepwhorethey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, The Nether (Minecraft), no beta we die like george in manhunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwhorethey/pseuds/sleepwhorethey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo misses Tommy. He goes to visit, but something seems wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Before you Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo needed to see Tommy. </p><p>His feet walked his body through the buildings of L'manberg, but his mind was elsewhere. Tubbo missed Tommy. He regrets having to exile his best friend, the one who had been standing by his side throughout all the war they endured and the one who cared for him almost more than anything else in his life, but he had to do it. Dream was threatening his nation, and it was in his best interest as president to put the safety of his nation over the safety of one person- it made sense, right? </p><p>He missed Tommy so very much. </p><p>And Tubbo was sure Tommy felt the same, he repeated to himself as his steps quickened, breezing through the community house. Since Tubbo had never visited when Tommy was around, he hadn't seen his friend for over a week now. Tubbo hoped that, despite his isolation, Tommy had kept a positive outlook and kept moving forward. Tommy had always been like that, always moving forward. </p><p>He tried to reassure himself that Tommy was fine, that he'd be waiting on the other side of the portal and greet Tubbo with a smile. Yeah, Tubbo reasoned, that would be the case. But how could he be sure? He hadn't seen him, he hadn't talked to him, maybe he wouldn't be as fine as Tubbo assumed? </p><p>He stumbled briefly on the uneven stonework around the portal in his haste, before closing his eyes and stepping into the shimmering wall of purple particles. His suit felt hot and stuffy as he stepped out into the harsh heat of the Nether. He forced himself to stop and breathe in a lungful of the ashy air. Tommy was fine. Tommy was okay. And he was going to see him. Tubbo let his feet guide him along the path marked with giant lime arrows, which Tommy had purposefully put down for people to be able to find him easier. If Tubbo wanted to find him, all he had to do was follow the arrows. Simple. </p><p>He was excited. </p><p>For all Tubbo had missed Tommy since he exiled him, Tubbo knew it was better to stay away and give Tommy time to breathe. When he went to see Tommy, he didnt want to deal with the anger, or the hatred, or see the pained expression he saw on the day he was exiled. That face haunted his day and night, a constant reminder of the pain he had brought upon Tommy. His disheveled appearance, the tears tracks that stained his cheeks and the look of betrayal he saw in Tommy's eyes that day- he would never forget. But there was a reason he did it, there was a reason, a logical and serious reason. He did it to protect L'manberg, the nation he had responsibility over and the nation that had suffered enough by the hands of tyrants. When faced with a threat, as the nation's newly-elected president, it was his duty to protect it, was it not? </p><p>Tubbo walked leisurely along the broad cobble path. Tommy loved making long paths- whether they be above or underground, wherever Tommy went a path was created. Tubbo had always followed the paths Tommy created, repairing them as he went. As time moved on though, their paths had split and they had been forced to walk on without one another. Eventually though, their paths joined once again and the started building a new path together- one that was almost immediately cut off when Tommy had to leave. But Tubbo knew that once again, their paths were going to cross, and he was looking forward to seeing what kind of path Tommy had made in his absence. </p><p>A small voice at the back of his mind cried out for him to run along the nostalgic path, to rush to the portal and ensure that his best friend was safe on the other side, but still he walked, trying to ignore the cries of his subconscious. The walkway was well-built, strong and sturdy, leading directly to where Tubbo wanted to be. </p><p>He exited the portal into Logstedshire somewhere new, in the dead of night. He turned to see the original portal had been damaged, the obsidian torn away messily with clean cuts that could only have been from a netherite pickaxe. That seemed odd, he thought briefly, and set off along the path that would lead him to Tommy's tent. The small light of the torches guided his way through the night. His heart picked up the pace, the worries and concerns he had been shoving down in his mind bubbling to the surface as he felt himself sprinting through the trees to the location he knew Tommy's tent would be at. </p><p>A crater. </p><p>The shape was too familiar, and if that wasn't evidence enough then the scorched remnants of the material Tommy's tent was made from were. Someone had blown up Tommy's tent, using TNT no less. The twisted guts of a jukebox and other various related debris was slowly dampened as raindrops began to drip onto the rubble. It was cruel, and it was spiteful. </p><p>Tubbo called out for Tommy. </p><p>Despite all his belongings being destroyed, Tubbo knew Tommy hadn't died. Tommy wouldn't have died to something like that, right? For however foolish he acted, he wasn't stupid. He couldn't have died to something like that, right? Right? Tubbo cried out for Tommy, and though he felt the tears prickle in his eyes, he did not feel them fall due to the heavy rain also splattering his face. </p><p>He ran to Logstedshire. </p><p>He ran, as fast as his small legs could take him, crying out pleas for Tommy to respond out loud and silent prayers to himself that his best friend wasn't gone. </p><p>Gone. Logstedshire was gone. In the same fashion as Tommy's tent, all the remained was a crater, an ugly and unnatural split into the land. </p><p>Tubbo let out a sob, barely audible over the pitter-patter of the rain but Tubbo felt the pain in his chest as his heart ached for his best friend. Tommy couldn't have done this, so who was torturing him so? And why? Sure, Tommy could be a nuisance but he didn't deserve the place he was currently calling his home to be destroyed! Who would want him to suffer like this? And where was Tommy? Tubbo called out again, voice raw with emotion and suit tearing at the edges as he slid into the pit that used to be 'Logstedshire'. He frantically looked around, searching for any signs of life under the logs that were splintered from the blast. </p><p>But beyond the shattered remnants of a temporary home, Tubbo suddenly spotted a tower standing tall. </p><p>A tower made of cobblestone, Tommy's favourite block. </p><p>A tower so high that even Tubbo could not see the the top. </p><p>A tower that would certainly kill you if you fell from the top of it. </p><p>Tubbo's heart dropped. </p><p>
  <em>Surely not.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you're suffering and I am too, but now you have suffered more. Leave kudos if you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>